Misconceptions
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: When you have a sister like Te'ijal that has a romance with someone like Galahad, you're bound to get some misconceptions about romance and flirting. Especially if you hole yourself away in favour of magic for centuries... {This is not meant to be taken even remotely seriously}


Hello all!

Alright so this is truly and fully crack. This isn't crackpairing made intense, this isn't crackpairing made rational {to me at least lol}, this is pure and total crack. I did not write this seriously, this isn't even remotely tied into any of my other works. This is me gone nuts on tired and ice-cream and crackpairing insanity.

I blame this fully and completely on Berry{Purpuhl} and Rodania and our completely random chats. BLAME THEM, NOT ME! XD

LOL Enjoy!

* * *

 **Misconceptions**

* * *

Gyendal sat there in his chair in the back room of the cathedral brooding, he glared out the window with such a dark gaze that even his imp servant coward away.

"I simply do not understand it, how is it that even after all this I still have not succeeded?!"

His fist slammed on the desk next to him and he stood to his feet, pacing back and forth in the back room of the cathedral. He should have been planning for the final step of taking over the world with the Darkthrop girl, yet here he was instead stuck on a problem that had been plaguing him for months.

"Servant! Come Here!" He suddenly shouted, wheeling to face the imp who grimaced before hurrying to the powerful vampire lords side.

"Yes my lord?"

"My sister and her husband, they have been married and stayed by each others side for years while still retaining the courting ways of youth as he plays hard to get with his many games where he leads chase across Aia. He even compliments her in that strange way my sister seems to prefer! So what am I doing wrong?!"

The servant stared at Gyendal in utter confusion for a long moment as the imposing vampire strode back and forth in frustration.

"I do not understand, doing wrong?" The imp questioned.

"Yes!" Gyendal snarled. "I have pattered my sister in her successful romance in hopes of winning that fiery woman, yet nothing I do seems to get through to her! I have chased her all over Aia, offered her the chance to rule the world with me, and now I have finally kidnapped her and succeeded in her hard to get game, yet still she argues and shouts as if she isn't playing anymore."

He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as if to punctuate his rant.

"I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong!"

The imp stared blankly at his master, piecing together the rant of the vampire lord before him before turning slowly to stare out the back door where the voice of the enraged human girl filtered through.

"Wait...my lord, are you trying to say that you are pursuing the Darkthrop girl?!"

Gyendal wheeled on him, glaring irritably at the imp.

"Is that not what I just said? You are not incompetent, do not act like it!"

The imp knew that with his master in such a volatile mood he should be watching every little movement he made to keep from further incensing the mage but he couldn't help it as his jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong, imp?" Gyendal hissed, eyes glowing dangerously at the servants reaction and the imp hurriedly closed his mouth before shaking his head violently.

"N-not at all my lord! It's just that-... well perhaps she isn't responding or recognizing your advances because-..." The imp let out a shaking breath before just cutting to the chase. "I mean my lord, have you ever considered just... confessing?"

Gyendal stared at him blankly for a moment, eye twitching slightly before he let out a roar.

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!"

The yelling from the human went abruptly silent at Gyendal's shout but the vampire didn't seem to notice as he rubbed his forehead.

"My lord, if I may?" The imp said hesitantly, Gyendal waving his hand in permission as he dropped down into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, the romances you speak of are between two vampires and at the time they arrived back here in Ged'ahre they had already been travelling together for some time to learn of each others customs. The Darkthrop girl is human, and human courting customs are very different."

Gyendal shot the imp an irritable look.

"Then what do you presume I should do?"

"Erm, perhaps telling her the intentions of chasing her all over rather then just teleporting to her and then taking her back here to start the prophecy would be a good start. Explain your...feelings?"

Gyendal leaned back in his chair, red eyes narrowed in thought.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Very well, I will speak with her then. She has quieted since arriving so I assume she will finally be willing to listen."

The imp nodded encouragingly, gesturing towards the door.

"A grand idea my lord!"

Gyendal gave a definite nod before striding purposefully out of the room and down to where the darkthrop girl was being held. The imp held his breath hopefully, straining his ears for the low baritone of his master.

What met his ears instead, was the startled shout of his master and a near run as Gyendal burst back into the room to grab several covey balms before he was off to the door again.

"My lord?!"

Gyendal spun back to face the imp, excitement in his scarlet eyes.

"I was right, she knows exactly what is transpiring between us! She escaped, but instead of fleeing like she should if she was truly trying to get away from me she has gone to the Memory Caves herself where she is guaranteed to be caught by me! The chase is on, and once again I shall win."

He gave a low laugh before vanishing out the door and through the gates of the city towards the Memory Caves.

The imp stood there a long moment, staring after where his master had vanished. Then there was a mighty crash as the chair was shoved to the ground and the imp stormed out of the room.

"I QUIT!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue to crackship Mel and Gyendal.


End file.
